The Keys
by rat-lady
Summary: Fisrt story ever... be gentle! Please RR!
1. Hurricane Kimberley

The Keys

Chapter 1: Hurricane Kimberley

Into every life, a little rain must fall. In my case, it must be Hurricane Kimberly. Let me tell you something: I, honestly, don't really remember the last time I was happy. I mean, not even a smile, happy. It must have been before Greg died. Greg was my father; I was only five when he died. I was pathetic. Back then, I used to breakdown about everything, but now, I'm more of an emotionally empty person. That's fine with me. If no one can penetrate my shell, I am perfectly content staying alone. You see, if no one can touch me psychologically, and I just stay cold, I can't be hurt. I'm content being alone... Yes, I have no friends, no pals, or buddies, but I don't get heartbroken. I don't love. I am a stone.

My name is Kim Zitch. I am practically fifteen years of age and I live in a single room apartment with my mother in Vegas. It's one of those real shit pits y'know? It's $750 a month. That's the cheapest mother could find. She's a big... I dunno. Just weird. She's either boozing or at her grocery bagging job at the near by Smith's. So I have two jobs, I work the graveyard shift at McDonalds and every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I skip school to work a double shift at Burger King. So, life never changes here. I wake up at eleven and wait outside McDonalds until my shift is on. Three times a week I wake up and wait around BK until it's time for my shift. On occasion I'll watch the cat in 3B for a couple of bucks while the granny's out of town or something.

I really have no friends. To be honest, I have, like, zero social status. Like I care. All those little preps can kiss my ass. As for school, I go to Farnum High. It's this shitty public school- but hey, I have no right to complain. I'm flunking nearly every class, except for Phiz. Ed. (but you see, it's like this: the coach and my mother are drinking buddies and so every time I see her, I find my mother trying to bribe her to raise my grade with a doughnut or cookie. All of this is done in a drunken rage. God bless the U.S.A.) I'm kinda feared on the school scene. The good girls whisper as I pass, and move out of my way when I'm going to my locker. I think some of the jockstraps fear me too. Rick Tether eyed me once, but I stared him down. Now he avoids me. Fine with me, one less idiot to deal with.

I don't like to paint my nails or anything, I'm not girly. The closest to girly I get is when I draw. It's the only thing I actually enjoy doing. I don't like to read, just draw. I draw in realistic, cartoon, still-life, anime, 3-dimention, etcetera. I'm really pretty good. I normally draw celebrities. But when I can't find a PEOPLE magazine, if absolutely necessary, I'll settle for one of the smut magazines my mother buy for an imaginary father. I'll draw on pretty much everything, and seriously, everything. Like once, on a Thursday, this preppie bitch was sitting in front of me in Math. I was bored so I took my Sharpie out of my pocket and started to doodle. I used up the rest of my papers and also arm space and didn't think anyone would lend me any paper, so I improvised. Lightly, ever so lightly, I began to draw a picture of one of the guys from 'The OC' (the preppy hag had a picture of him on her binder) on her faded red Hollister shirt. It was fun, I must say, the look on her face was totally priceless. I got suspended a week for that. At least it spared me the task of making up a bullshit excuse to tell my mother. Like I said before, I love to draw.


	2. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

Today is December 5, my fifteenth birthday. I have never had much fun with those. It seems every year as a gift, God decides to give me another centimeter in the bust, not exactly what I had asked for. I've been told I'm a 'looker', with my shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes and a nice figure (relatively speaking of course). Ugh, I hate that. Especially when the people telling me that are women.

This morning my mother skipped work and went to P.T.'s Bar & Grill. Not even a "Happy birthday, Kim," or "Isn't there something to do with your bra today?". I didn't really expect it, though. Tuesday, December 5. So I head off to school, barely catching the bus. I sit in the back, everyday, and everyday all three kids back there clear out for me. But today was different. They all cleared out, except one. He sat there, hunched over, under the weight of his backpack, staring at his hands. It rubbed me a bit, but I ignore him. He's new, he obviously doesn't know who I am. I find myself staring at his hair. His messy, carefree, red hair is shining in the light, how come mine isn't? Oh, yes, mother forgot about work so very little water left. It's official- I live in a shit hole. Well, anyways, the whole frickin' bus is looking back at the idiot who won't move. The bus hits a bump and my backpack's (I actually brought one today- needed more paper) contents spill all across the floor of the bus. No one moves, but the new kid looks up. He looks at my papers then at me. Then he takes his own bag off, setting it on the seat, gets down on his hands and knees and starts to gather up my stuff! I sit in my seat, unsure of what to do. So I get down and gather it up too. He gathered most of the papers; I get the rest. Then, I stand up and stuff the paper I gathered into my bag. And as if it were an omen, he holds out the neat stack of papers to me and smiles at me- he was on one knee! I snatch them away from him and pack them away. Then I plop into my seat, giving a cold look to the idiots who had their heads turned to me. The boy sits uncomfortably close- as if we were best friends or something- and says in a cheery tone,

"Hi! My name's Pippin Hadyus, you can call me Pip, what's yours?"

He sticks out his hand to shake. What the hell? No one ever does this! Maybe in movies, but... hello! I take a deep breath. I can't even remember the last time I shook someone's hand. And 'Pippin'? Honestly, who names their kid that? I'd string myself up if I were named Pippin. And Pip? Like that's much better.

"Kim, Pip."

I look back in his direction and see his beautiful green eyes. I don't know what comes over me but I shake his hand and have the stupidest look on my face- I'm sure. But I can't help but stare into those rich jade eyes. I look down as his hand totally envelopes mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim."

I mumble back, "Yeah..."

Now, you must realize, I am not a people person. Most of the people on my bus, especially Rick Tether, fear me, and think I'm incapable of speaking. I usually give cold glares instead of speak. So to see me talk to someone, let alone shake their hand is either a sign of the apocalypse or a sign from God. When Pip released my hand, I just felt so vulnerable, so what do I do? I whip my hand into my pocket. Yeah. It makes me look like I'm ashamed of touching the flesh of another human being. I probably looked like a kindergartener! Ugh!

"I'm new at Farnum High. Would you mind showing me around, Kim?"

The bus suddenly explodes into whispers. I sit, frozen. What the hell? Why is this guy...?

"...W-whatever..."

He smiles. The whispers become louder.

"Great!"

Then he goes on. He talks and talks, about his old school, his hobbies, his childhood... blah, blah, blah. Does this 'Pip' guy ever shut up? Rick Tether glances at me. I am so confused I just stare back. Then, oh god- I don't even glare, he licks his lips. Ew! I mean, like, just gross! My eyes just widened. Then he flashes a smile. Gross! I realize he was testing me, but still, gross! He turns to his gal pal and whispers something. She bursts into giggles. Shit! I look so stupid! I furrow my brow. This is all 'Pip's' fault! Sigh. Today isn't normal. Normal is: nobody talks to me, nobody bothers me. Sigh...

"Are you alright, Kim?"

Pip leans in. Those big green eyes! Damn them to Hell! I can't believe I am like this!

"...Y-yeah... just dandy..."

I look left avoiding his gaze. Get this. He pulls my hair back to look me in the eyes. My face is getting warm now. I think I'm blushing, but I don't know 'cause I've never blushed before. Especially over a guy.

"Your cheeks are flushed. Do you feel okay?"

"F-fine..."

"Are you sure?"

I can only nod. He withdraws his hand and puts the straps of his bag over his shoulders. I look down to my torn up hand-me-down boots. The ones I got from the coach's daughter, who's now, like, thirty. He seems concerned for me. This is so weird. He's already penetrated my barrier, in these few moments. He's not normal. No one makes me angry, embarrassed, nervous, or... angry! No one! He makes me feel uneasy. I risk a glance over at his face. His brow is furrowed and he has his hand on his forehead. He's gritting his teeth with his eyes shut tight. He seems to growl- low and soft, but still a growl. He's scary! What a creep. The bus stops, thank god. I grab my bag and run out of the god-forsaken bus. I run into the school and zip to my first class. I tuck into the back row of desks and, seriously, pray that Pip and I don't have any of the same classes.


	3. Enter Jackass

Chapter 3: Study Hall/ Rick Tether

First period was okay, he doesn't have that class. Second through fourth were alright. At lunch, I dodged him by eating in the gym. But now, in Study Hall, I'm in deep shit. According to the new student list, Pip has Hall same period as I do. I sit in the back of the room and pray not to be noticeable. Pip walks into the room. I set my bag on the desk in front of my face. Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me, please, don't see me! I hear a desk screeching over to me. It's Rick Tether. I blanch. He looks positively evil. Horny, giddy and just plain evil all at the same time.

"Have the hots fer the new kid, hey Kimberly?"

I feel like strangling him! I glare at him, but it isn't working. He smirks.

"So you're a normal girl after all. You were blushing in the bus."

His hand is roving dangerously close my ass. I close my eyes and ready my hand. I will grab his wrist, twist it (hopefully breaking it, Mister Quarterback), and strike him in the bend of his elbow. A maneuver I learned from the drunk I call mother, hey, at least she's good for something. Wait for it... Wait for it... Now! I go for his wrist. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze. Pip. Rick's hand is now flat on my ass, rubbing me contently.

"Hi, Kim. You forgot to show me around. Afternoon, Rick. What're you guys talkin' 'bout?"

Rick was about to say something, but I cut him off,

"Rick is too busy trying to make a fool of me by rubbing my ass. He's not talking, I'm about to hurt him."

Pip looks at Rick sternly,

"That's no way to treat a lady, Rick."

Rick snorts.

"She's no lady!"

That was loud enough for the rest of the people in class to look over. What do I do, you may think. I rip his hand off my ass and give it a painful twist (thanks mother), and he yelps in pain. Seriously, he yelps. Like, like a little puppy. He jumps up, holding his wrist. Pip looks down at me. I look down at the floor, my face feels warm again. Now I know what blushing feels like. Rick yells a string of swear words, screaming how much of a bitch I am and how football season is about to start. Like I give a shit. My jacket slips off of my right shoulder, but I quickly push it back up. Pip gives me a weird look. He walks around me and sits down in Rick's vacated seat. He looks into my eyes and says in a low confidential whisper,

"You are the one I'm looking for. You are the other Key."

I just stare into his eyes.

"...W-what...?"


	4. Bad Pickup Lines

Chapter 4: Bad Pick-Up Lines

The sixth bell rings, signaling the end of school. I run out of the building. Forget the bus, I'll run home. Skip the chance of meeting Pip. I cough, then I stumble. Ugh! By God! How can this be happening to me today! I take a deep breath and scoot to the wall to lean against it. I listen dejectedly to the sounds of nature and passing cars. Then, I hear a voice, begging and pleading. He gives a shout. I hear things like this a lot, y'know, kids being beaten up and stuff. I usually don't care, I walk away- usually. I actually want to see what's happening. I pull myself up, I hang on the branch of a tree for a few seconds. I go. I walk around the corner. It's Pip! What the hell is he even doing here? I duck into a bush before he sees me. The man threatening Pip with his fist is, like, twenty some. Who is that? He looks somewhat familiar... I dunno. He punches Pip hard. Pip's face flies in the opposite direction. Oh my god! I stand up quickly. Whoa... stop, Kim. What are you thinking? You don't care! He's not special! But he penetrated my layer. For that he should be killed! But he's... different. The other guy notices me. He flattens Pip with another punch across the face. He walks towards me.

"Hey there, gorgeous, this freak your boyfriend?"

I shake my head dumbly. Like, I'm unable to speak. And how could he even think that? I mean, like, do we even look like a couple? No. He advances slowly. I don't know what to do, I back up a step. His smile grows.

"My back itches, let's fuck."

Best line in your vocabulary? I can feel my gut slosh. I look around desperately for anyone to help. All I see is the sun creeping down, like it's a kid at bed time who doesn't want to miss me getting in even deeper shit as the minutes pass. How compassionate. I manage to stutter a sentence,

"B-but... I... I'm only f-fifteen..."

His eyes grow wide with perverse pleasure. He licks his lips. I flinch. I can't even move my fuckin' feet! I'm tellin' them to move but they're not!

"The younger the better!"

Oh please! I feel so sarcastic. Amazing, at the worst times.

"Then go rape a third grader."

His face goes purple with rage. In one fluid motion he strikes me with the back of his hand. Damn, I can't feel my face. I lose my balance and fall hard on the concrete.

How come men always know exactly how to hit a woman, just where it hurts? What, do they pull them aside in high school and give 'em Slapping 101? Just pow! Right across the cheek! He kneels over and grabs me by the throat roughly. I cough once.

"I like 'em feisty bitch! Struggle all you want, scream, cry, beg!"

I'd never give you that satisfaction, loser! I spit at his face. I always had the best spit aim. Greg taught me how to aim my spit. Thank you, Greg. Well, it hits him square in the eye. He releases my neck and slaps me roughly across the other cheek. Ow! He wipes the spit off of his face and growls,

"You bitch!"

He grabs a rock. The last thing I see is the rock coming to my head and the last rays of the sun.


	5. Wakeup Call

Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

I open my eyes. Ouch, man...! That freak hit me with a rock... I look around. I'm on the ground as I was before. Same place. It's probably about midnight... so what happened? I sat up. My stomach churns. Blood is splattered all over the pavement. I see the body of the man, ripped . Literally, ripped. Like a lion's claws do to the hide of a zebra. His flesh ripped into like a knife to butter. His eyes are wide, staring lifelessly at me- he has no pupils. Pip is nowhere to be seen. I feel my heart speed up. My breath is quick. Blood is splattered on my clothes. A scream is building inside my chest. I look around and see a payphone. I... I don't know what to do! I... oh god... oh... oh no...! I... oh... god... I need to call someone! Anyone! I reach into my pockets. Empty! At a time like this? I look around again. Still no one. D-does... he... have any change? I hesitantly reached into his pocket. It was soaked with blood. I gag. But he did have change. About a dollar's worth. I pull it out of his pocket. It jingles in my hand. I open my hand and look at the blood-covered quarters. I feel sick. I close my hand and stumble up to the phone. I put in the change. Dammit! My hand is shaking so badly I can barely put the money in. I dial 9-1-1. The police operator came on.

"H-hello... help me please... some... someone's dead... I need help. I'm on the corner of Red Twigs and Jade Leaf... I need your help... please I don't know who..."

The operator remained calm.

"Miss I need you to stay on the line. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes... but this guy... is dead!"

I look down at the guy. I can't take my eyes off him. Like, he would spring up to life. I drop the phone. His hand moved. Moved! I- shit! A huge roach crawls out from underneath his hand. I heave a sigh. At least, it was supposed to be a sigh. I hear the police sirens. I guess it's their problem now. But- I look at his cadaver- where is Pip? He hasn't shown himself. Did he kill this guy? Could he...? I can see the lights. I stand there stupidly. What do I do? I wave. Wave. Seriously, I WAVE. Not like, "Hey over here!" but "Hello, there." "HELLO, THERE?" Jesus... what the hell am I thinking? The cars pull up to the curb. There are three of them with an ambulance. One jumps out of his car with a gun raised. I trip over my own feet. Ugh! I look stupid. The cop chuckles slightly. Then he sees the body. He lowers his gun, aiming it at me. I freeze. That scream that was building up...

"Step away from the body! Raise your hands in the air!"

And wave 'em like you just don't care. Always at the worst of times. I back up. inside me, yeah, well, it wilts. Is that the right word? Wilts? Like a flower, y'know? Well, anyways, I try and get up but, another cop jumps out of another car and levels her gun.

"Don't move!"

I sit still. A bead of sweat runs down my cheek. A third cop gets out of his car and walks cautiously over carrying his gun and a flashlight. He looked at the body then me. I try to look innocent, but he just shakes his head at me. I look down, like I did something.

They arrested me and brought me to the station.

"But... but I didn't do anything!"

The cop just sits there and rubs his temples.

"Where, again, do you live?"

"Sun Coast Apartments."

"Your age?"

"Fifteen."

I look at the tape record on his desk. Its rolling and I feel like throwing it across the room. I grind my teeth. He sees my frustration.

"I know this is stressful, so, let's hear your side of the story."

"You think I did it don't you?"

"No, no. But, we don't have any reason not to suspect you. Go on."

"I was having a really shitty day. You couldn't even imagine. So I'm walking home, right? And I hear this guy from school, Pip, begging not to be beaten up. So I look around the corner and there's some asshole shovin' him up against a wall. So I duck in a bush, 'cause well, Pip had been pissing me off and I didn't want to be beaten up. He punches him and I jump up for one reason or another-!"

"Was 'Pip' your boyfriend?"

He used his name like it was a gang name.

"Hell no!"

"Sorry. Please keep your voice down and refrain from using profanity."

"Fine! So, the guy punched him and I jumped up. He saw me and punched Pip again. Pip fell, I think he was out. So, yeah, he started coming after me. He said I was hot and all that shit- er... sorry. Yeah, okay... Well, Pip ran away. Fuckin' chicken..."

Why am I lying for him? The cop glares at me. I just shrug him off. What am I doing here anyways? I'm missing my shift! McDonald's is probably gonna fire me now.

"So I told him I'm only fifteen and he's all 'Oh I like 'em young' and I felt so sarcastic. I said something and he slapped me, y'know the slaps where they sting so bad you feel like, like, a truck just hit your face? One of those. Well I fell. He kneeled over me and grabbed me by the throat. So I spit in his eye. He let go and hit me across the other cheek. Pow! And he grabbed a rock and hit me on the head. I don't know what happened after that."

"You were unconscious?"

"Duh."

He rubs his temples again with more vigor this time.

"Fine then. Don't leave the county."

I leave the station. A cop gives me a ride home. It's a woman, she seems kind, well, for a cop. She smiles at me. She's one of those big, friendly, black women who always happens to smile at you whenever you glance at them. She smiles at me her bright red lipstick glints in the dawning sun. She starts passing me happy looks,

"So..."

I look at her despondently.

"You a'right? You witness' a murder, child. Any shock now?"

Hey, she's Jamaican.

"No."

I shoot her down with an 'I could care'. She seems discouraged. But only for a moment. Then she smiles at me. Mentally, I scream. I want to leave. Out of this car. I look up at the rear view mirror. She has all these stupid fluffy ornaments hanging on the mirror. I feel like a retard now. I hope she crashes. That way I can run out of the wreckage, all the way home- like pork. She looks at me through the corner of her eye.

"You know, child, Keys should not hide der feelin's. Be open. Express yer feelin's. T'ough you may no' know, five people out der you may no' realize exist, really care fer you."

I see Pip in my mind's eye. I shake my head. What the hell am I thinking? PIP? Why is he so special? Dammit! ...Keys. She said Keys. He said Keys, too, in Hall. How...?

"I know."

My head snaps in her direction. What... how...?

She slams the break. I fly forward. My forehead hits the air bag thing.

"Ow..."

"Sun Coast 'Partments! Out ya go, child!"

I didn't even tell her where I lived. I look at her badge: A. Godsen. I watch as she drives away.


	6. Murder, Murder!

Chapter 6: Murder, Murder!

I wait around the outside BK. My shift is almost on. I feel back to normal, yeah. Mother actually went to work; I saw her walk into the Smith's, which happens to be in the same shopping center as BK. The Jamaican woman is less an issue now. I barely even think about her. The bell on the BK door jingles. Justin walks out. I'm the one who takes over his shift. He glares down at me. We hate each other. He thought I was eighteen or something, 'cause he hit on me and I shot him down, on a Friday. Fridays are the busiest days at BK. In front of a packed room. I realize I sound arrogant when I talk about these freaks hitting on me, but I'm just being honest. These are the worst moments that stick out in my mind. Screw you if you think otherwise. So he had his shift changed. I pass him and walk inside, there are most of my classmates, eating, conversing, and relaxing. Well, today should be odd. I walk behind the counter, take off my fucked up, ghetto jacket- my only jacket- and hang it in the employee closet. The manager berates me if I don't wear my hair in a ponytail. So I put up my hair. Stupid. Oh yes. And I have to wear those regulation shirts with the blue and white stripes down the front. Oh and the hat. The hat! A red visor that has our name sewn on the front. Ugh, how I despise that... that... thing! I button up the ugly shirt and take the hat. I feel like ripping it in half and burning it. I place it on my head. I look up in the employee mirror; I look like a stupid prep. Welcome to Sucks-Ville. Wow, that was probably the corniest thing I've ever thought. Sigh... I walk out of the back room and head to my register. There's already a line of, like, seven people. I enter my employee number and password,

"Welcome to Burger King. My name is Kimberly. What can I get for you this wonderful morning?

"A Coke, please, Kim."

I look up, it's Sam Alcona. He's, like, the shyest kid in school. He's in my Hall and sixth periods. I walk to the soda machine behind the counter and pause,

"Small, medium, large or Giant?"

"Medium, please."

I grab a medium and start to fill up the cup.

"Are... aren't you wondering why everyone's here? 'Cause, I think I figured out why you're always absent. "

"Shock me, Sam."

My sarcasm makes him a bit shifty. I lid his soda and give it to him over the counter. He grabs the drink, passes me a dollar, and leans over, in a whisper he says,

"Someone was murdered."

"Surprise, surprise."

"But, someone in school was arrested for it."

"They arrested me."

"You... YOU? You killed that guy?"

"No. But he was attacking me. He hit me in the head with a rock. I was... out."

Sam looks puzzled. He sits down at the counter top. The other people at the counter are getting rowdy. I go back to the register. First in line is my least favorite person. Rick Tether. Sam seems rather hostile towards Tether. I can't blame him.

"Can I help you?"

"Flirting with Alcona, Kim?"

I see Sam, out of the corner of my eye, blush scarlet.

"What do you want?"

"A quarter-pounder with cheese."

"Yes. Very macho, isn't it?"

I log it into the computer. Bloody bastard.

"Ninety-nine cents, with tax: a dollar six."

He hands over a five. I am making change when he reaches over and takes my hat from me. Messing up my already messy ponytail. He puts it on his head.

"Ew, lice."

"That's not nice Kimberly."

I snatch back my hat and walk to the back to grab the stupid burger. I take it to Tether. He pats me on the cheek and says,

"Good girl, Kimberly!"

I want to grab his arm and give him an Indian burn. But that's enough to get me fired. I look down at his other hand though. It's mummified. Swimming in gauze. Wuss. He sees me staring and hides it quickly. I scoff, just making him feel self-conscious. He sulks away. Sam smiles at me. I glare at him. Screw you, blushy-boy. His gaze shifts to his soda, his cheeks redden.

"Hi, Kim!"

Pip walks up to the counter. He takes the seat next to Sam. I feel my face warm-up. Shit! No! Not now! I turn around. I fiddle with my shirt.

"Hello, I'd like to eat here!"

Oh yeah. Customers. Damn them all to Hell. They blow chunks. I spin in around avoiding his gaze.

"Welcome to Burger King. My name is Kimberly. What can I get you?"

There's a sigh of relief as another register opens. Kevin starts his shift. He glances at me sheepishly. I glare at him. He quickly averts his eyes.

"Kimberly!"

The manager. God I hate him. Max.

"Yeah?"

"I'm letting Lindsay take over your register so I can train her. Take a break."

Shit. Today is not my day (nor was yesterday really). Now there's no escape, Pip _will_ talk to me. Doomed. I need to draw. I walk around the counter. Sam watches me. He blushes... why? I don't know. He's just some superficial blushy-boy. I think that's what Jack calls him too. Jack's Sam's older brother. Jack's a rebel of sorts. The Alconas' are privileged, true, but he's a rebel in a legal sense. He boycotts unnatural things like, like... nature crap. And he's big on trashing Bush. Whoa... thoughts are getting off track... concentrate. Pip. How do I avoid him? Well, there is no way of doing that. So, how do I avoid blushing? ...Don't look at him? ...Hurt him? I don't think I'll be able to. I look up. Pip and Sam are already chummy. Wow. That didn't take long. He looks at me. Those emerald eyes smile at me. They touch me. It's honest, kind and meaningful ...Kim! What the Hell are you thinking? He beckons me. My brain says no, but my feet say yes. I sit myself at the counter.

"Look what I've got Kim!"

Pip reaches down to the side of his chair and pulls up a neatly wrapped present. A-a gift? For me? Jesus, god...

"For serious?"

He smiles and nods. I feel my face get warm. I force myself to calm down. I am sitting with Sam at my right and Pip on his other side. He passes it past Sam to me. I take it in my hands. I look at it. What do I do? ...Open it, stupid! I start ripping the delicate paper. The paper reveals just what I was looking for. A sketch pad. Pip can tell I'm pleased. I blush. Like never before. I really feel it. Like a heat wave.

"Kim? Are you okay? You're flushed."

Just like on the bus.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. "

Sam seemed more concerned. He placed the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You're rather warm... you should lie down."

"No, really, I'm fine."

I look at Pip sternly. This better not be a joke. He just smiles. I open the sketchbook. There is a small note in there scribbled by Pip. 'Kim, I figured out that you like to draw. But all the papers you carry in your bag are messy. So I figured you could use this. Have fun!' God this guy is not normal. He's like, like... a woman. To put it plainly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah..."

I looked back at Sam. He blushed yet again. Just looking at him reminds me. Someone was killed. That's why they're out of school.

"Pip?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"What happened the other night? ...Where did you go?"

Pip's eyes widen then he turns his head in the other direction. Sam looks from me to Pip. Very confused. I look down at the little French- excuse me- Freedom fries and hamburgers dancing printed on the wooden counter.

"Kim we need to talk."

Sam looks at me funny. I roll my eyes. He looks at his soda sternly, flushing slightly. Pip leads me to the play area of BK. Sam is left alone at the counter. I feel almost bad for him. Nah. I sit down at the step of the jungle gym/playhouse thing (whatever it is). He sits next to me.

"Kim. What I tell you now I trust you not to ever reveal it. Can I trust you?"

His eyes are pleading me. I nod.

"Kim, I have problems. I killed that man. ...Sort of..."

Pip slouches and puts his head in his hands. I freeze. Pip...? Killed the man... Sort of...? How can you 'sort of' kill someone? I'm too astonished to speak.

"I know it's hard to believe. But you have to! You have to believe me! I didn't do it! Exactly..."

Exactly? I knew I only would befriend the worst people. Befriend...?

"How? ...Pip answer me!"

He seems so ashamed.

"You are the first person I've ever told this to... please understand. My body is not completely mine."

"You're a hooker doubling as a murderer?"

I ask incredulously. He almost laughs at that. I was totally serious though.

"It half belongs to someone, Feran... He isn't human."

Oh, right. An alien abducted him and performed all these weird tests on him. They controlled his mind and made him kill the bastard. Sure.

"I... know it sounds stupid. But I don't know how else to explain it. He takes over me at night. I can't control him."

I sit there. Laughing inwardly. I want to slap myself on the knee and laugh aloud. But that's just weird. Especially for me.

"Sure. Right, Pip."

He turns with wide eyes of hurt and desperate-ness. Depravity, craving the comfort of someone's understanding. He grabs me roughly by the arms. He gets on his knees in front of me, commanding my full attention.

"You have to believe me. I didn't do it. Feran did."

His grasp is clamp-like and he is totally insane looking. I admit, I'm a bit frightened now. His eyes look right into mine. He whispers frantically,

"You are the other Key, you must understand!"

"What do you mean with all this Key junk?"

He grabs my tacky shirt sleeve of my right arm and rips it clean off. He lets it fall to the floor. My birthmark- a perfect circle- stands out on my pale skin. He lets go of me and rips the left sleeve off of his own shirt. He has a birthmark, too. In the shape of an upside down 'F'.

"You see? The Keys!"

I don't know what to do. I feel like... I don't know. I... I...

"Stop it! Let go!"

I slap him across the cheek. It echo's around the empty room. I jump up. I can't believe him! I cover my birthmark. I collect myself a bit. Pip is still on his knees, staring up at me utterly confused. I glare down at him.

"Pip, I won't tell anyone what you told me or what just happened. As long as you never talk to me again."

He looks so pitiful. What has he done? The jerk!


	7. Apology

Chapter 7: Apology

I had stormed out of the room. My shifts were over. I had thrown my shirt into my employee locker and gotten my stuff together and gone home. Now I sit on the futon, pondering what Pip was doing and how I felt about it. How did I feel? I felt... excited... Not that he got me uppity, but, I dunno, excited. I do know. Shaddup, stupid voices! There's a small knock on the door. I don't want to move but I go and open it. I back up a pace.

"Pip!"

Pip stands solemn-faced at the door. His eyes are glued to my carpet- well, what's left of it.

"Kim, I know, I... I am so sorry. I can't even find the words. Please forgive me."

Against my better judgment, I allow him inside. He refuses a seat and stands in the middle of the floor.

"I think I need to tell you the whole story, Kim. You can't judge. Are you ready?"

He makes it sound like base jumping. I snuggle myself into my futon. I feel all the lighters mother hides. She thinks I still don't know she smokes. Pip takes a deep breath and launches into a narrative,

"There was once this place, Qannaahl, Land of the Elves. There were many different breeds of elves. But at least half of the elves in Qannaal were Vampyrs Well, in Qannaal, there were two lovers, one human woman, one Vampyr Elvin man. That was the most common breed of elf. Vampyr Elves aren't like Dracula or anything, just, never mind. They were called the Keys. They alone held the secret for keeping the Elvin world hidden from the human world. With the elvin world hidden from the humans they could co-exist in peace. When the world began, elves and humans were in contact and constantly at war. It was a constant series of turf wars. The Keys were the only way for the elves to live in peace.

"But then, a disease spread through the land, affecting all of the Vampyr Elves. It devastated the world of Qannaal. This disease gave them the thirst for blood. They killed most of the elves in Qannaal. So the leader of the elves, Hiryti, decided to release the Vampyrs into the human world so that the elves would not die out. Most of the elves did get murdered, and the remainder migrated to India.

"Since one of the Keys was a Vampyr, he too was afflicted. The elvin world gradually collapsed, due to the Key being contained in a cell away from his counterpart. They had to slay the Key. Out of grief, the other Key, the human, killed herself. Accidentally straying her half-breed son into the world of the humans. The worlds now were in contact but there were no more elves to occupy Qannaahl so nothing happened. I am Pippin, son of the two Keys and it is my responsibility to search and find the human woman with the mark of the Key.

"That is you Kimberly. You wear the mark of the Key on your arm. We are destined for each other. Do you understand? I am the half breed of the two Keys; I was cast into the human world, partially afflicted with the disease. That's what happened the other night. I have called the other side of me Feran; he's is fully afflicted. It happens every night. It has always happened. When I was cast into the human world, a privileged family found me. They frequently went on cruises. They were never home to see my other side. Feran managed to sustain himself on the many animals in the home. I know it's confusing, but it's the truth. Please forgive me."

I sit, frozen in astonishment. Is this for real? Elves? Vampyrs? I say cautiously and quietly,

"I don't even know what to think..."

Pip walks over to me and gets down on his knees in front of me. He takes my hand in his two.

"Kim, you keep thinking 'why is he different?' I'm different because you and I are meant to be together."

Pop! I can feel my face. Hot as an iron. I know he can tell I'm embarrassed, realizing that's what it had been all those other times. Embarrassment. Then he smiles at me,

"So you were embarrassed... of what? Did I embarrass you?"

I just look at his deep eyes. As I look at them, they seem to get lighter. Almost yellow-y. I look outside. The sun is setting. It isn't daylight savings. Pip follows my gaze. He stops smiling.

"I... gotta go. If I stay you'll get killed. Feran."

I look back into Pip's worried paling eyes.

"Pip... your eyes... they're yellow...?"

His head snaps back to me.

"See you tomorrow Kim. I'll be going."

He gets up and runs to the door, not far to run. He swings it open and runs away, leaving the door swinging.

"Goodbye, Pippin."


	8. Say What?

Chapter 8: "Say WHAT?"

School was back on track now and the first four periods flew by quickly. I really want to see Pip. Stupid, I know. But I just do. Ever since yesterday. And I will use the drawing book as a start up topic. I'll be all, 'Pip thank you so much for the drawing book. I didn't thank you properly yesterday.' He'll be like, 'Well, your welcome, Kim.' And then the conversation will continue from there. Around the door to Hall, boys are crowding. Ugliest thing you'll ever see. A bunch of guys drooling over something. Wonder what. No I don't. I wonder if Pip is in there. That I do. I push my way past most of them; some of them see me coming and move out of the way. I get past the lot of them and walk into the classroom. There is a girl older than us, probably eighteen, leaning over Pip's desk, obviously flirting with him. Pip spots me, jumps out of his desk and runs over. My face gets warm, but I'm not shy or embarrassed. I'm pissed. If the whole 'Key' thing was some giant pick-up lie I'm gonna throttle him.

"Is that a 'Key' also, Pip?"

Pip looks back at his desk.

"No, silly, that's Padma."

I pause.

"Padma? Who is Padma?"

Pip looks back at me, leans forward and whispers in my ear,

"She's trying to get me to marry her."

I reach up. I grab his collar and pull his face closer to mine.

"You're sixteen, she's, like, twenty."

Pip shrugged.

"Pip, darling?"

Padma calls him 'darling'? She wiggles her fingers in a cute wave and blows a kiss to Pip. Whoa. Wait right there. What the hell are you thinking?

"Coming Padma."

He pries my hands off his shirt and leads me to Padma. Padma is obviously Indian, you can tell by the accent. She's wearing a sari and has a bindi on her forehead. She has evenly tanned skin and big, brown doe-y eyes. She's obviously rich, too. Along her arms half up to her elbow are small golden bracelets. They jingle as she moves her arms.

"Padma, this is Kim. She's the Key."

Padma glances up at me. She seems like she doesn't want to even have contact. She snaps her fingers. A big man, also Indian, steps up from behind. He has big sinewy arms and a scabbard at his side. He could kick the shit out of Hulk Hogan. He's wearing clothes like Aladdin- so sue me that was the last movie I saw (I was little). He just wore a vest, to showoff his strong chest-maybe, and pants that widened at the bottom but were sown inwardly, causing them to stay in one place. I suppress a laugh. His dark hair is all over his face. The oddest thing about this man though, was that he had a pierce in his upper earlobe. Not many people in India can afford earrings. Don't even ask how I know that. Padma snaps twice at the man. He nods and walks over to me. He's like three heads taller than me. He grabs me by the shoulder and twists me around. He proceeds to pat me down. I spin on my heel and look at his face; he's expressionless or maybe just stupid. He whirls me around again and continues. He finishes up with a quick pat on the butt. I circle and struggle to get at him but Pip has his hands under my arms in restraint. Padma says something to her thug.

"Violent isn't she Pip darling?"

I calm myself down to a growl. Pip lets me go and I sigh. I feel like ripping out that prissy little bitch's eyes...

"Pip. Why is she here?"

Pip smiles at me in a charming manner.

"She's going to stay with me."

"WHAT?"

That was a tad too loud Kimberly, great job. Pip smiles at me.

"Sorry, I'm embarrassing you again aren't I?"

I blush, it sucks.

"...No."

Padma frowns as I look at my tattered shoes.

"Kimmie," she says, "Darling and I need to talk to you."

"Don't call me 'Kimmie', Paddy."

"Padma!" she snarls.

I hate this hag already. She snaps her fingers twice. The big man steps forward again. Padma points at me. He cracks his massive knuckles. I glance up at his face. He's still vacant. He picks me up by the arms. Like, like... I dunno. But he pulls me off the ground. Off of it! Just by my arms. I kick him in the stomach. Nothing. I spit at him. Doesn't bother him. What the Hell? He says in a thick Indian accent,

"Key."

"Yeah, so what?"

He stays silent. Padma says something I don't understand. It sounds like some bullshit language she made up, but... yeah it probably is. The man looks at my face then throws me over his shoulder. Like I was a prize at a carnival. As he starts to walk out of the room Padma shouts back at me,

"Meet Sunder Lal!"

So that's this jerk's name.

"Sunder Lal, stop!"

He walks on. Shit. I look extremely foolish. I don't know any fighting techniques or any of the crap, so my outlook of this... I'm frickin' doomed. I pound my fist into his back. Nope. I take both of my hands and hold them together. I strike his spine as hard as I can. Still nothing? Jesus... I give in and just wait to be put down. Dumity-dumity dum. I wonder what kind of background music would go with this situation. Hmmm. Another question. When am I going to get down? Ugh... He walks out of the school building. There's a small commotion over at the corner of the school building. There is an ambulance and two cop cars. And a news truck. A small commotion. Sunder Lal passes the banner for the murdered guy. The principle and the rest of the staff made it in honor of the guy. It had pictures of him with his family, friends and the yearbook picture. It was the principle's son. That's why he looked familiar! He was always a jackass. Sunder Lal steps back into the building, having not found a place to dump me. He strides down the hall dutifully. He turns into the library. The librarian is out, per usual. She's never here. Sunder Lal goes to the back of the room. He throws me down on the bean-bags (they have them in the here to read on) and remains standing. He looks down on me with solid eyes. It angers me. Greatly. I jump up. I stare into his eyes fiercely. The asshole just smiles at me. Amazing, he can smile. He suddenly grabs me and pulls me to his chest. I mean, like, gross! He presses me closer to his chest (if possible). I can't believe this ass's audacity! I start to struggle,

"Get offa me!"

"Key!"

He replies gruffly. He throws me down onto the bean-bags again. He climbs on top of me. I shriek,

"Get off!"

He just covers my mouth with his massive hand. Then the grossest thing. He licks me. LICKS. ME. UGH! I try furiously to push him off of me. He's way to heavy. He kisses me on the neck. NO, NO, NO, NO! PIP! Pip...? Why...? Somebody! Help me! Please... Sunder Lal is, like, all over me. He is kissing my neck and all that sick stuff. I keep kicking. Nothing seems to get him off of me. He then takes his hand from my mouth to my jacket. He rips it wide open, I can see him smile with perverse pleasure. Why? Why me? Why all of a sudden... Why always me? Tears fall down my cheeks. I haven't cried in twelve years. It catches up to me now. I don't have any more energy, I feel totally drained. I stop kicking and struggling.

"Please... someone..."

He rips open my shirt.

"Kim!"

I open my eyes. Sam. He's here to help me. He drops his pass and runs over. Sunder Lal glares up at him snarling,

"Mine."

Sunder Lal dramatically rises. Sam blanches at how tall he is. Sunder Lal moves carefully in for the kill. A snap echoes through the hallway. Sunder Lal freezes. He seems reluctant, but he follows Padma's calling. Sam stands in surprise as manage to stand. I see him blush, probably because I don't have a shirt anymore, but two rags hanging on my arms. But I can't stop crying. I stumble over to him and I fall at his feet. He hesitantly kneels down and comforts me.

"Sam..." I choke, "thank god..."

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly, crying into his shirt.

"... Kim..."

He puts his arms around me and I just keep crying. About everything. Everything I should have cried for in the past. Especially Greg. I find myself whispering,

"...Daddy..."

Sam shushes me and we sit there. In the back of the library. Alone. For ten minutes the only sound is my whimpering. The library door opens.

"Kim! Are you in here?"

I see kids filtering through the books. My whole class is here. Tether is the first to see me. He gives a sharp whistle. Everyone makes their way to the back of the library and they all see Sam and I. Tether is too shocked to laugh. Seeing me so defenseless: tear stains down my cheeks, shirt ripped open and me hugging Sam. Pip tries to get to the front of the, now, crowd.

"Kim? Kim!"

Like all he knows is how to say my name.

"Kim!"

I don't want him to see me like this. Pip can't see me like this! No one can! I bury my face deeper into Sam's shirt. What is happening to my life? I close my fist tightly, my knuckles cracking. I want to hurt someone. Pip gets through the melee and rushes to my side. He gives me a visual scan. I notice as he stops slightly at my breast. Sam moves his arm covering me. I feel so pathetic. Pip quickly rips off his jacket at wraps it around my shoulders. I feel really warm, a new train of tears roll down my cheek. I look up into those green eyes. They are clouded. He puts my arms around his neck. I can't even move; I'm exhausted. Pip carefully slips his hand under my knees and one on my back. He cautiously stands, holding me. I look down at Sam. I look up at Pip. I nestle up to his chest. Carefully, he lifts me up and starts to leave. He passes the students dutifully and carries me out of the library. He takes me outside the school building. He puts me down outside of the building and I follow him to a quiet spot on the curb. I sit down. Pip doesn't. He has his eyes set sternly on the sapling across the street. I pull the jacket closer to me. Damn, it's cold. What is he thinking about? He's mad, right? Mad at me? My life has become a soap opera. Oh the drama. Pip finally looks down to me. He's trying so hard to get the words out but he can't figure out what 'the words' are.

"...Kim...I-you-him...?"

Well, no idea what that meant. Pip sits next to me finally.

"Sam? Why?"

I look down. Whoa! I'm half naked! Awkward! I shove my arms through the sleeves and zip it up quickly. Pip blushes as he tears his eyes away, blushing hotly. Okay... calm... Why Sam?

"... He was the only one... who cared enough to come. You didn't come..."

I let my words fade so as to let Pip think about them. He looks at me with a plea in his eyes.

"Had I known... Sam would have been leading the search while you cried to me. I care!"

He snaps agitatedly. ...What...? Two small words... 'I care' to a person who is alone... He sees my surprise and my blush.

"You're my friend Kim... I can't leave you to a monster like that. I never would."

Ow. The first time I've been called friend... and... it hurts... My eyes tear up. The first time... friend... I wrap my arms around my knees and cry into them. Pip lays his hand on the nape of my neck and gently caresses my neck with his thumb. I don't want you to touch me! But I keep crying. Harder and harder.

"I don't want to be you friend!"

I shriek in between sobs. His arm wraps around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

I gradually stop the tears. We sit there 'til two o'clock. I walk home alone.


	9. Obsession

Chapter 9: Obsession

I am sitting outside of Burger King. This morning I went to McD's and found out the wonderful news: I had gotten fired. So now, I'll have to find another job. God forbid mother find another job. My shift is almost on. I look at the umbrella above my head. Sigh... Red. Red stripes. Pip's hair is almost that color. I feel good inside- just at the thought of his name. Odd.

"Kimberly Zitch."

An unfamiliar voice. I spin around. It's... who?

"Kimberly. I came to talk to you about Pippin Hadyus."

Oh shit. I take a deep breath. I manage a glare. His name sounds like poetry, even when it's said by a shrimp with glasses so thick you'd have to use a yard stick to measure the thickness.

"What is it, squirt?"

"I would appreciate your refraining from calling me 'squirt', my name is Mara Franks."

"Well, what is it?"

She looks down at the ground. Her gigundo, thick glasses slip off of her face. She bends to pick them up but she drops the book she was carrying. One of those stupid fantasy books. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. She picks her stuff up and opens the book to me.

"What about the book? This is wasting my time."

"Look here, please."

She points to a name in the book. It's highlighted and has hearts around it. It also says 'Marry me Pip' above it. Pippin. She's obsessed with Pippin from this stupid book. 'Marry me Pip'. That's disturbing. A book character. She even gave it a... nickname? Pip. Just like my... Pip! Oh my god! This pansy is obsessed with Pip! Pip?

"Why? What does it have to do with me?"

Mara clears her throat. She straightens her glasses. It seems like she's gonna recite a speech. Woo-fuckin'-hoo.

"Are you and Mr. Pippin... dating?"

I feel my face burn. Smolder is a better word, actually. Dating? Me... and Pip? Dating? Going out alone, coming back late, hugging... kissing...?

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

She is mucho blunt. Her face is straight; I know she's embarrassed on the inside. She has too many freckles to blush. Kids with tons of freckles don't blush so much, I've noticed. Wow. Love. That's a pretty strong word. Very strong.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love Pippin Hadyus."

"And what if we are dating?"

Oh shit. Think before you speak! Now it's gonna be all over school! Great! Perfect!

"So... you are..."

I stay silent.

"But..." she starts, "I..."

"Yeah, yeah. 'I love Pippin.' Where did you get the idea that Pip and I are dating anyways?"

Mara's gaze drops to her loafers.

"I guessed. Every time you look at him, I can tell, you love him. I feel the same way you do. Every time you look at him you blush. You can't help but feel that way. And Pip. He cares deeply for you. He came to your home, just to apologize. He took care of you in the library when you were almost raped."

My jaw drops. She goes quiet.

"... You were there...? And you let him do that to me? Didn't you hear me cry for help? I know you did!"

I slam my fists on the table as I talk. I jump down from the table I was sitting on. Now I'm pissed. All I can say is,

"How could you...?"

I glare at her horribly. How could this bitch? Leave me there to get...? I can't believe people like that exist! ... I would never... do that. But... I have... Yeah... that makes me a hypocrite. Justin passes me.

"Lindsay is taking over your shift. Go to Max."

I look at him then to Mara. She's already gone. Damn... I actually feel bad about the whole stupid thing with Justin. I look back at him. I take a deep breath.

"Justin?"

"What do you want?"

Damn... this is hard.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel when I shot you down... I... I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

Justin is really puzzled. He looks at me then at the sky.

"Uh... yeah. Sure, I forgive you. I... sorry for asking in the first place."

His demeanor is awkward, but he is sincere.

"So..." he says, "Who shot you down? I mean you wouldn't have apologized before."

"No one. But I met someone. He's different."

"...Oh...!"

"It's not like that!"

Justin smiles at me. Brotherly-like. God, that was fast.

"Okay."

"Seriously!"

He pats me on the head.

"Bye, Kim."

"...Bye."

I walk into the BK. It's empty right now. Lindsay and Max are tongue wrestling at the register.

"So... this is why I've been moved?"

Max's head snaps in my direction. He roars,

"You're _fired_!"

I simply turn and walk out. I reach the door and pause. I spin on my heel and say gently,

"I must get some thing first."

I run past the two lovers and into the employee lockers. I grab my hideous red visor. Bon fire tonight.


	10. BitchFu

Chapter 10: The Bitch is Back

I arrive at home an hour later. I take out the sketchbook Pip gave me and I start to draw. I draw ways- you'd be surprised at how many ways there are- to torch my hat. I explored the virtues of gasoline and the effects of simple gunpowder. After an hour or two, I look down at the results. In the center of the page, surrounded by sketches of burning hats, is a drawing of Pip. Ack! How did that get there? No! I snatch my pencil and go to scribble it out but... I can't... I just can't cross him out. I want him there. I start to detail the picture. Shade here, here, and here. All the while, Mara's words ring in my head. They won't stop! Dammit! No!

"'I guessed. Every time you look at him, I can tell, you love him. I feel the same way you do. Every time you look at him you blush. You can't help but feel that way. And Pip. He cares deeply for you. He came to your home, just to apologize. He took care of you in the library when you were almost raped.'"

She's heartless. Heartless. No way could anyone with feelings could say something like that. Please... someone knock. Knock. Take my mind off of the shit that is my life! I ceaselessly repeat it in my mind. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock! I slam my fist on the drawing. There's a knock at the door. Thank god. I jump up and look the peep hole. Sunder Lal? No! I lock the dead bolt and the chain lock. I run and dive into the cushions of the futon.

"Key!"

"Sunder Lal! Stop! You're scaring her! Kim! Ki- Ah! SUNDER LAL! PUT ME DOWN! OW!"

Pip? What are they doing here? Pip shrieks again. He's very pathetic isn't he? Then the hallway goes silent. Huh? There's a knock on the door. Another one. Quicker and more urgent.

"Hello! Please let me in! Your wife is here!"

Wife? This guy must not know us. But he's with my mother. And Pip won't let anything happen to his other 'Key'. I get up and walk to the door. I look through the peep hole. It's a stranger. Mother's arm is draped over his shoulder, her gaunt unconscious frame hanging limply. I unlock the door and let him in. He half drags half carries mother to the couch and carefully lies her down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kim... her daughter. And you?"

Pip, Padma, and Sunder Lal walk in.

"I'm Bill Hazarder. I'm a bartender at P.T.'s. Are you familiar with the bar?"

"Yes."

I look at my mother. She has a huge welt on her eye and has a slap mark across one of her cheeks. Another barroom brawl. I see Pip, out of the corner of my eye, twitch. I don't think his parents are like this.

"Another brawl."

He nods.

"Okay you can go. You aren't needed."

He looks at me like I'm a demon or something. His eyes go from surprise to scorn.

"I was just-!"

"Just helping? You've done enough, you can go now."

Bill quickly stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind himself.

"Not kind, Kimmie."

"Why are you here, Paddy?"

She snaps. Sunder Lal steps forward. I step back. She snaps again.

"So-ri-bi-t-ch..."

"What?"

Sunder Lal nods. Padma chortles in an annoyingly high pitch.

"That's not kind Padma..."

Finally Pip enters the conversation. Sure took long enough.

"Well it's not proper to engage in fights then have to be carried home by a stranger, leaving yourself intoxi-!"

"Padma!"

Oh she's creative. Insulting my mother.

"Her name's Joanne. Use her name."

Pip looks at me-utterly confused.

"Why don't I care? I know you want to know. I hate her. Lots of kids say that about their parents. But they don't have any reason for it. I hate my mother. She's a disgusting example of a mother. She's a horrible woman. A terrible drunk. She doesn't know I exist nor does she care. The last time she acknowledged me was on the eve of Greg's death. She hasn't wished me happy birthday or talked to me as her daughter since I was five. I don't need her, I don't want her... yet, I am trapped inside this hell hole in which you stand. She's the reason I own eight shirts. She's the reason I have to beg to get a job because I'm under age. Greg died. Her life was buried with him... That's why."

Padma's eyes quickly well up with tears. She whips a handkerchief out of her sari.

"That's so sad!"

"Oh please. She brought it upon herself. I don't give a shit. So is that it?"

Pip averts his eyes from Padma.

"They, as an apology, wanted to take you to Wet'n'Wild. This Saturday. Can you come?"

Pip attempts puppy-dog eyes. Ah... Nope not feelin' 'em.

"I don't own a bating suit. I can't go. SO sorry."

Padma gasps. Wiping away numerous tears she says,

"We shop! I'll buy you a bathing costume!"

NO! Uh... right... I haven't bought an unnecessary thing of any sort in twelve years! I don't need it! It's a waste of the money! Excuse... need an excuse!

"Uh... I don't have the money... honestly."

"I'm rich!"

Ya got it, flaunt it. Pip's green eyes were now begging me. Dammit! Damn those terrible jade eyes to Hell!

"...Fine..."

What the hell am I supposed to do? Say no so that Padma sics her dog on me?

"Yay! Shopping trip!"

"I'm not spending a cent."

Pip smiles at me.

"Don't think you're not coming. You are."

His smile falls.

"Enough! Go home!"

I usher them out the door. Closing it in Padma's face makes me feel better.

Mother wakes up an hour later. I hear her groan and bitch.

"Fetch me water!"

"You have legs, stupid hag."

Mother pushes herself up onto her elbows. Emitting a moan that would crack a diamond.

"You dumb bitch! Get me water!"

I ignore her. She's not drunk anymore; otherwise she'd giggle when she called me 'bitch'.

"Water!"

"Shut up!"

Mother stops talking and huffily throws herself into the pillow of the futon. I look down at the sketch book. Lord help me.


	11. Dilema

Chapter 11: Hedgehog's Dilemma

Friday speeches by the principal and VP go quicker than normal. I really don't want them to end though. We're dismissed to our second period classes. School flies by as I draw to occupy my time. I start to draw a hedgehog. Greg's hedgehog story ever fresh in my mind. He called it Hedgehog's Dilemma; he used to tell it all the time.

'Hedgehogs were just like us... looking for the companionship, even love, of one another. But every time they would try to get close their spikes would prick each other. They couldn't hug. They couldn't come close to each other... they were sad. They became depressed and stayed alone. They became solitary creatures. And that they remain. No one can talk to them because they can't talk back. But they don't get hurt. They aren't happy, being alone. But more content. I never want you to be like that. Promise me.'

'I pomis!'

I used to love that story. Probably because I loved to make 'pomis'es. Sorry, Greg. Too late.

Fifth bell rings. I don't want to see Pip, Padma, or Sunder Lal. Especially him. Yuck... what's that smell? I glance around. Oh, it's Rick Tether. Loading an already putrid stink bomb into some unfortunate's locker. Oh. Mature. I walk past him. I seem to catch his attention because he sidles up next to me. Ew. He wraps his arm over my shoulders. Ew times 10.

"Hey Kim. Whaddaya say we go out for a bite to eat? Just you and me."

"No."

"Ya know your fair game. Everyone knows your not lesbo now. Why can't someone sexy, me, be the first to tap that ass?"

I stop in my tracks. Rick steps to the side. I have to laugh. Sexy. _Sexy_ he says! No... no...! I laugh out loud, slapping my knees in hysteria. Rick withdraws his hand. I stop laughing. Like a sudden stop. And after making a scene, really gets peoples' attention. I stare flatly into Rick's eyes.

"You are _not_ sexy."

Ouch. That hurt. Him. I walk away without looking back. Ah... feels nice. Rick is stumbling over his words. Like no one ever said he wasn't sexy. He runs up to me.

"Hey Kim! Did you hear about the prostitute that was murdered last night? Was it your mom?"

Announcing it to the whole school. Kim's poor and her mother's a slut. Well, it hurts. Wait, no it doesn't.

"It couldn't have been her though. She was stuck in the middle of a bar brawl."

He looks totally defeated. No more moronic tricks up his varsity jacket. The bell rings again, so ends 'passing period #5'. I trot to class, hoping to avoid the awkward face-to-face with Tether. I dart through the desks and sit in the back corner. Pip hasn't noticed me has he? I pray to god no. Of course, god never listens so he comes walking over.

"Hey, Kim. Don't forget your going shopping later. Padma says she'll meet you after school."

"Us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Don't you remember? You're coming."

Pip's face looses its color.

"Tell me more about the Keys. Your parents. How did they get the knowledge to support two worlds? Do you dislike being a Key? Does it hurt? How come Feran only has control over you at night? Did he kill that prostitute last night? How do you know what Feran's doing? How far is that stick shoved up Padma's ass?"

Pip stands wide-eyed, at all of my questions. It is the first time I've asked about this stuff though. I don't blame him. I'm scaring myself.

"I only heard half of those... Being a Key doesn't hurt; I actually hate it though... Searching country after country, state after state, city after city for the other Key..."

He trails off then looks at me fondly. He gets on his knees and covers my hands, which were lying on the desk, with his own.

"... I finally found you."

Blush! Like a tidal wave, I can feel it run over my cheeks. I know he just means he's glad he doesn't have to search anymore, but still. Whoa... He knows it too. He gets it and blushes too. It is rather stupid. We stay like that for a couple minutes. I whip out my sketch book, the one that he gave me. It's already mostly full, with patterns scribbled on the cover and back. Pip finds them interesting.

"Wow... You're actually... good...!"

I feel my eye twitch.

"... Actually...?"

Pip looks up into my eyes. I am upset. I'll admit it. I take pride in my drawings. I'll admit that too.

"Well, yeah. I just thought you loved to draw, that doesn't mean you're good."

"Thank you... Pippin..."

He seems surprised by my snarl. I'm surprised by me.

"Okay."

"...S-sorry..."

Blushing again. Shit! I lift my gaze to match Pip's. He's also blushing. But not an embarrassed blush. An ill flush. He puts a hand to his forehead.

"Pip?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Fine."

Sure.

"You don't look fine."

"I am... I am."

No. Liar.

"Oh... Right..."

We sit in an awkward silence.

"...Kim you need-"

The bell rings. THANK GOD! I grab my bag and run out the door. Right into Sunder Lal. I hit him with a resounding thump. I look up. He has that look in his eyes again. The scary one.

"Ah-ah..."

I sound like I'm hyperventilating. Padma walks up from behind him. I look around frantically for something to hide behind. He steps toward me. I go back. I bump into Pip.

"Kim?"

"Daddy!" I squeak under my breath.

"That's a little kinky for you, isn't it?"

I spin on my heel. Pip smiles at me. Kinky? Oh... damn it! I give Pip an upper cut to the stomach and run. Right out of the building. Damn it! He's so nosy! Straight home.

"What were you thinking? I know what I was thinking. SHIT!"

I see Burger King. I run there. Why? I don't know. I was just running. I start to tear up. I can't believe this is happening. One week ago life was normal! I'm leaving! I'm going to leave home! Just me! Forget Pip, Padma, Sunder Lal, Rick, Sam... everybody!

"Kim!"

Pip! Damn it! I run faster. How come he has to do this? I just want to leave! Why can't you leave me the hell alone? Damn it! I stumble. I don't fall but it slows me down. I look over my shoulder, Pip is yards behind me. I start to sprint. I hit something and push it over. I look up. It's Justin. I look behind me and Pip is even closer.

"Stop running!"

I jump up and run past Justin and farther away from Pip. I can barely breathe. A bead of sweat runs from my temple to my chin. I hide in a bush behind the building. Can't breathe...

"Who are you?" Justin demanded.

I hear Pip coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Help me find Kim!" Pip heaved.

Justin is angry, I can tell.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Pip grabs his chest and coughs once.

"I need her."

I peek around the corner. Justin steps toward Pip. Pip looks up, and then straightens up.

"For what?"

"We have business."

I pull my head back around the corner. I hear Justin crack his knuckles.

"She isn't a whore, you bastard."

I hear Pip back up a step. I look around again. Justin has Pip by the shirt.

"Only a pervert would make that connection."

Justin yells in frustration and lays a powerful punch into Pip's gut. I hear Pip gasping for breath. He falls to the ground. Justin snorts,

"Asshole."

Pip groans. Damn it! Why? Why does it have to be different with him? I stand up and look around the corner. Justin looks over his shoulder. He smiles at me. I point at Pip. Justin's face falls. His eyes widen and he helps Pip up.

"Oh man, I'm sorry."

Pip coughs.

"I'm fine."

He looks right at me. He smiles weakly. Shit! He just has to make me feel bad! I turn and run again.

"Oh no..."

Pip takes after me again.

I am completely out of breath. Oh god, I'm dying! So... woooo! I look behind me. I don't see Pip. He's gone... finally. I was about to th-OOF! I am knocked down from behind. My head hits the cement. God damn! Ow! A burning tear rolls down the side of my face.

"Got... gotcha..."

Pip coughed harshly. Where did he come from? How did he catch me? I thought I had lost him! Maybe he caught up during my breaks. Whatever it was, he was still lying on top of me, very awkwardly. I feel my face. I'm sweaty and just gross. I reach up and touch my forehead. A small cut above my left eyebrow. Crap.

"Ow... you okay?"

Pip rolled himself off of me and helped me sit up. I didn't want his help though. I pulled my hand out of his and scooted away.

"Just perfect!" I huffed.

"Sorry. I had to catch you."

Pip stood up, brushing himself off. I push myself up and brush off my knees. He didn't have to hit me that hard! God! So... I step forward, trying my hardest to look cute. I blush a bit and smile a bit. He blushes too and looks at me happily, incredulously. I put my hands on his shoulders and pull myself closer to him. He puts his hands cautiously on my hips. I grab his collar gently, and press myself against him. Totally impulsive, I swear. I knee him. Right where it hurts. His hands flew "south" and he staggered backwards.

"...Ow...!"  
I spin quickly on my heel. Aw, shit! Why did I have to do that? This is awkward!

"T...that's what you get! Don't push me over!"

I can hear Pip groaning in pain. Oh, damn, that was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I start to walk away at a brisk pace. Shit, shit, shit. Why did I do that?

"Wait, Kim! I'm sorry!"

Oh my god... crap, crap, crap!

"I'm sorry! Please slow down!"

"Please, Kim, forgive me!"

Aw, crap! Why is he still following me? I see the Sun Coast Apartments. Home! Salvation! I would just run up and slam the door in his face. Then maybe he would get the message.

"Go away, Pip!"

"But Kim!"

I take a bigger stride. Faster! Dammit, he never gives up. I speed up a bit. Then I pick up a jog. Then a speedy run. Now a rapid sprint. And every time I picked up speed, I could hear behind me, Pip was keeping my pace. Inside the building. Up three flights of stairs. To room 3G. I reach out for doorknob, give it a sharp twist. Locked. Locked? At a time like this? No, no, no! Pip runs up to me panting.

"Kim, are you okay? I forgive you for kicking me! It doesn't matter!"

I rattled the door knob, rapidly. N-no! I look up at the number, maybe I'm at the wrong door; mine's never locked! A notice on the door...

"E-evicted?"

"What?"

"I've been evicted!"


	12. Dinner and Theatre

Chapter 12: Dinner and a Theater

"I can't believe it!"

Pip steps forward carefully.

"You... you could, maybe, stay... y'know at my house..."

What? This boy is fucking nuts.

"...No."

"But where are you gonna stay?"

I look at the notice. It's clearly marked: Eviction of Zitch, Joanna. Yup... it's for real.

"Man, this sucks."

Pip ripped the notice off of the door and read it silently to himself.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay at a shelter."

Pip grabs my shoulder roughly.

"No. I forbid it! You will stay at my house. End of discussion."

When did he become so forceful? Man... weird.

"...Oh... okay...?"

Pip pulls out a cell phone.

Pip leads me down to his car. A long, black car. A... limousine, I think. He opens the door for me and practically shoves me in. He shuts the door, comes to the other side and gets in. What's gotten into him? He's acting really weird. We sit at the end of the limo side by side, silent. The car jeers into motion quickly and we are on our way. Oh shit! My stuff! ...Oh well, I barely had anything. Except the book, the sketch book.

"We need to go back!"

"For what?"

No! If I say what it is he'll think I'm so kind of, like, obsessed freak!

"I-I forgot the book."

He looks at me, confused.

"What book?"

I heave a sigh.

"The drawing book you gave me."

He chuckled softly.

"I didn't realize you liked it so much... Hey! Michael can we turn around real quick?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thanks."

After the short trip back I get back into the car. Pip and I sit in a semi-awkward silence. Then he turns his head to look at me.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Huh? Didn't he _force_ me to? That's strange.

"No problem."

We sit quietly for another minute. Pip chuckles.

"What are laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

He looks at the roof of the car.

"I just got the craziest idea."

He shifts in his seat to face me. He reaches up and touches my face delicately. I blush hotly. His face nears mine. Where is this coming from? Why is he so secure? This is bizarre. He kisses me gently. ...Oh... He pulls away slowly. He's blushing very, very red.

"Just a crazy idea."

His other hand reaches up and touches my lips. What's going on here? He kisses me again. More confidently this time. I push him away this time.

"That was creepy..."

Pip withdraws his hands and places them onto the seat.

"I'm sorry... I really don't know where that came from..."

"Master Pippin we're home," the driver announces.

Oh my god! He was there the whole time! I put my head in my hands. Aw, shit! I feel like a slut!

"Thank you Michael."

Pip opens his door and gets out. I hear my door open.

"Miss?"

Michael is holding his hand out. I think he wants to shake. Yes? I shake his hand. He looks at me curiously. He took me hand and helped me out of the car. Oh! That's what that was. I feel stupid. I grab my sketch book.

"Kim over here!"

Pip points at a HUMONGOUS house.

"Is that a mall?"

"Welcome home!"

I walk to his side in bewildered silence. Holy shit. He _lives_ here?

"Oh... my..."

"Nice, huh?"

He runs to the front door. I get it. He's lying. He doesn't really live here. He probably lives in a shack in the back of it as the gardener or something. But then he whips out a key and unlocks the door. He isn't lying?

"Come on Kim!"

I race up to him inside the house is even more impressive than the outside. White marble floors, two elegant rounded staircases parallel, and a tasteful dining room with dark, cherry wood furniture. I can't help, but stare.

"Darling? Are you home?"

What? Padma's here? She comes trotting into the foyer in a skimpy little swim suit. I heave a sigh. I knew this was too good to be true. There's always a catch! Padma stops skipping and stares balefully at me.

"What is she doing here, Darling?"

Pip shrugs.

"She's has no where else to stay."

"That doesn't mean she can stay here!"

"I invited her! And I _live _here!"

"But-!"

"Just... shut up Padma."

Padma gasps sharply. Like no one's ever told her to shut up. She snaps angrily. Sunder Lal ran speedily to her aide, babbling in their made up language. Padma and I lock eyes again. Evil bitch. God, I hate her! Prissy whore.

"Is she staying here, too?"

I ask. Padma grits her teeth angrily. Pip replies optimistically.

"Yes, of course!"

Sunder Lal's attention snaps to me. My heart beats faster and a chill run up my spine. The venom in his eyes makes me cringe. I reach out for his hand and interlace my own fingers in his. I sort of scoot behind him. Pip blushes slightly, chuckling quietly.

"You!"

Our attention is redirected to the outside. The door had been left open in carelessness. None but my mother walks into the room. Booze in one had and a beer in the other. What the hell is she doing here? She's positively trashed... She hiccups.

"Oh!"

She sees Pip and smiles fiendishly. She saunters up to him placing a finger to his cheek and brings it to his chin with a horny purr. Pip has a look utter surprise. He backs up a bit. That stupid bitch!

"Quit, woman!"

My mother spins on her heel and scowls at me. She slaps me about the face.

"_You _quit, whore!"

She giggles shamelessly. Damn you! Why must you make my life even more miserable that it already is? I slap her back.

"Kim, don't."

Pip says in a meek, quiet tone. Mother throws her bottle to the ground in rage. She punches me in the face. It makes me stagger back.

I curse myself silently. Hit her back what are you waiting for? Intervention. Which, this time, comes in the form of Pip's hand on my shoulder. Stupid drunk... Again she giggles. I hear Padma make a comment to Sunder Lal in that bullshit language of hers. It almost makes me want to laugh... Like, this is how fucked up my life is. Pip puts on a happy expression and asks,

"Would you care to come in?"

Mother looks at him like he's a talking dog. She giggles gaily and walks further into the house. Padma watches my mother, scowling.

"Awful!"

Pip follows mother hurriedly, trying to keep her from breaking things.

"Please don't touch that, Mrs. Zitch!"

"Where do you plan on putting her?"

I ask Pip mundanely. I twirl the fancy wine glass full of water set out by Padma. He looks at the embroidered tablecloth cheerlessly.

"I don't know... This house is big enough. But, I must admit, I'm really scared of her..."

"She'd be better off at a shelter. Or better yet, living in a cardboard box in some random, dark alley."

I let a chuckle slip. He seems surprised at my total lack of empathy. Well, I guess I can understand... his parents actually gave a damn. Sorry to disappoint.

"How can you say that? She's your mother!"

I take a small sip of water.

"Now she's not. I disown her from this moment forward."

Pip sighs unhappily.

"Why can't you learn to forgive and forget?"

I grind my teeth. You know damn well!

"You've seen only the _good_ side. She gets violent sometimes. She'll rape you."

Pip looks at me like I'm joking.

"That's funny."

I smile sarcastically. His face twists into an expression of extreme horror. I take another sip of water. Pip sits quietly for a while.

"Really?"

I laugh inwardly. He really doesn't know anybody that's really all that bad. I almost feel bad ruining his image of other people... actually... ah, no.

"It's a shame you have to put up with her, Pip... I'll try and figure something out by nightfall."

Pip glances at me then back at his own glass. I hear him heave a disheartened sigh. He glimpses at me then returns his gaze to his glass, smiling.

"That would be nice."

"Don't touch me, bitch!"

Mother giggles again.

"Get up you stupid hag! Come eat!"

I tug at the pillow she's resting her feet on.

"Get offa Pip's couch!"

Mother laughs uproariously. She swigs more of the wine she'd stolen from Pip's parent's liquor cabinet.

"You named the puppy!"

What the hell is she babbling about now? Puppy? What puppy? What...? Damn drunk.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Mother breaks into a fit of giggles. Oh, for crap sake! I grab her legs and pull her off of the couch, letting her fall painfully on her back. She moaned in agony.

"Food, _now_!"

I turn and walk out of the room. Dumb whore. I sit at the place set for me by Padma. She's already sitting across from me, glowering. Pip seats himself at the head of the table between Padma and myself. Sunder Lal stares blankly ahead. He's so big that his hand is almost the size of the plate. Padma doesn't seem to notice that he's right next to her. Finally, mother drunk-ly saunters in. She plops into the seat next to me. Padma raises her eyebrows in distaste at my mother. Everyone is silent. It's all rather awkward. Pip keeps looking out the window behind him. Padma picks at her salad and chats with Sunder Lal in her stupid made up language. I hear the word 'key' mentioned in sarcastic, angry tones. They're talking about me. Mother on the other hand... downs her food with no control what so ever. And has random laughing fits. Pip stands up and slams his hand on the table, demanding the attention of everyone present.

"Padma, Sunder Lal, Kim, please take me to the room."

Padma and Sunder Lal stand and start walking away. I quickly get up and follow. The four of us head towards the left staircase in the foyer. Padma pushes aside the potted plant that rested below the staircase. She pulls aside the small tapestry. Behind it is a small door.

"Where does this go?"

Padma glares at me,

"That was a stupid question!"

"Don't scold her, she doesn't know."

Pip opens the door and couches to get through. Padma follows then Sunder Lal, then me. Once we're all in I shut the door behind me. Now we're a short dark hallway. I notice another small door. Pip looks back at me. He smiles sadly. I don't understand. Why does he look so sad? I guess he's just one of those split personalities... I barely get what I just said.

"This is it."

Pip says softly. Auuugh! Why is he being so... depressively annoying? Padma reaches for a shoe box by the door.

"I got the chains."

Chains? Pip nods and undoes one, two, three, four, five, six, seven... eight locks. EIGHT locks? Two chain locks and six deadbolts. Damn! What are they keeping in there? Pip gently pulls the door open. Behind the door is another room Pip hops in. The doorway was up in the middle of the wall. There was a few good feet between the floor and the edge of the door. If ever there were a room to describe 'personal prison' this would really be it. It's a small room, no windows or doors. There is blood. Bloody writing is etched on the wall. An anarchist symbol is finger-painted in dry blood. More obscene statements are dyed into the walls. Blood is splattered across every wall and across the floor, each trail of spatter leading to large, pooled stains. The bones of animals and people alike are strewn carelessly across the floor. A severed human hand lay in the corner. A dark blue sheet is crumpled up in the middle of the floor, also stained with blood. This room is a murderous pit. Pip looks about a sad smile on his face. It's like he saying, "This is how low I've sunk". It actually made me feel bad for him.

"Well... I guess I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, Kim. You too Padma."

Padma blows him a kiss.

"Good night."

Sunder Lal grunts in response. Padma shuts the door and does up the locks.

"Back up."

We all backed out of the passage.


	13. Extra Baggage

Chapter 13: Extra Baggage

I sneak out of bed. Ok... I'm just putting her in. I look at the electronic alarm clock. Eleven thirty-five exactly. I reach over the sheets. I grab the silk robe left out for me. So soft... I coach myself as I put it on,

"Ok... you can do this..."

I tip-toe out the door which I had left open. This opportunity will be the only one I get. I accomplish the first task: get out without waking anyone. The whole house was dead silent. Mother is sleeping on the couch, Pip didn't want her in any room until he had drunk-proofed it. I skate across the floor silently, quickly. I can already hear mother's snoring. I sigh in relief. She _is_ asleep. I approach soundlessly and whisper in mother's ear as I shake her,

"Free booze, mother!"

Her eyes immediately snap open. Groggy as she was, mother was never to pass up a chance for free anything. She sits up and yawns, stretching her arms wide.

"...Where?"

I motion her to silence with a finger to my lips. She nods and rises as quietly as she can. She has a hangover. I can tell her head aching from the expressions on her face. Mother trots up to my side.

"Where?"

I point toward the foyer. She gets a gleam in her eyes. Perfect. We sneak across the floor toward the tapestry. Mother pokes my back.

"What is it?"

"You aren't lying are you?"

She's acting so... civilized. At least for a person looking for free booze.

"No, I'm not lying."

We reach the tapestry and I pull it aside as I had seen previously. My heart starts to race. Betrayal. That's what this is. But she deserves it! God dammit! I open the door behind it and motion mother forward. She points into the tunnel,

"Here?"

"Yes."

I crawl in first. Mother follows me. She closes the door behind herself. Perfect. Roaring. What's roaring? It sounds like those lions on that animal channel or something like that. A chill runs from the back of my neck down my spine. I don't feel good. Then I hear the sound of a cat meowing piteously. Then a loud crunch. My stomach does a back flip. I resist the urge to turn and run to the bathroom and continue forward. Mother is still following. I see the door. I crawl faster. When I touch the door I can feel the cold steel of the door almost, like, flow through my entire body. It gives me the shivers.

"Where is it?"

Mother's starting to get demanding.

"... In here."

"Well, open it up!"

I nod. I can see my hands shake as I unchain the door. I put the first heavy chain aside. The noises from inside the room cease. I freeze. My blood runs cold.

"Hurry up!"

My gaze turns to mother. Right. I forgot for a moment. I undo the second chain faster. I set that aside as well. I hear a dragging noise within the room. It's coming closer to the door. I undo a chain lock as quietly as I can. There's a rumbling from inside the room.

"Come on!"

I unlatch the second chain lock. One dead bolt. Two deadbolts. Three deadbolts. Four. Five. One more. No sounds are coming from the room. My hair stands on end. I grab mother's arm and pull her closer to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to jump in the room right away; otherwise you won't get the drinks free."

"Okay."

I put myself on the other side of the door, preparing to use it as a shield, god forbid the monster in there comes out. In one moment, I open lock and door and push mother in. I slam the door shut and lock three of the deadbolts. I hear mother in the room.

"Oh! It's you! Where'd you-!"

I shudder as her words are cut off. Crack. I choke and put my hands on the ground, trying to balance myself. I vomit. Oh my god! I wipe my mouth and lock the rest of the bolts. I can't even lift the other chains. They weren't this heavy before! I drop them and scramble out of the tunnel, desperate for something to settle my stomach. I shut the door and swing the tapestry back over the door and run to my room, one hand cupped over my mouth. I sat poised over the toilet the whole night.


	14. Guilt Trip

Chapter 14: Guilt Trip

"Help! Help! Come quick! _Help_!"

Muffled yells make themselves known through the foyer. What could he be screaming about so early? I yawn and rub my eyes. I still feel nauseous... ugh. I sat up last night hunched over the toilet. Crack! Crack! Crack! Over and over in my head, the sound of mother's bones snapping. I wretch. Padma looks at me with distaste. I glare at her weakly. Sunder Lal is standing beside her as we all walk to Pip's room. The cries become more urgent.

"Help! Kim! Please!"

I walk faster. What is wrong with him? It's not like he's never seen a dead body. I wretch again. My own thoughts are sickening me. Padma sighs.

"Are you alright?"

She doesn't care.

"No."

I retort. Padma sniffs. I pull aside the tapestry, open the door and crawl into the passageway. Pip's hollering gets louder. I clamber to the door. Chain one, chain two, deadbolt one, two, three, four, five, six, chain locks one and two. The door swings open. Pip jumps and hugs my shoulders tightly.

"I'm so sorry!"

He sobs into my jacket. What? What's wrong with him? He's done this so many times before! I pretend not to know what's going on.

"What is it?"

I look up and see mother's bloody hand. Pip reaches up and pulls my face into his shoulder, so that I could not see my mother's cadaver. I reach up and grab the back of his shirt. I don't feel good again. My whole body shakes as Padma and Sunder Lal back up out of the tunnel. I let go of Pip and he releases me, confused. I think he expected me to cry heartbroken into his shoulder. I back out of the tunnel as fast as I can. Pip pulls himself out of the room. I run to my room and lock the door. Why is he so broken up over that dumb bitch? Augh! He's too sensitive! I _hate_ sensitive people! Goddamn it! He's such a wimp! He kills people every night! Why is _she_ any different? I practically tear my hair out trying to answer my own questions. I sit on my bed and pull my knees up to my chest. God dammit! I hate this! Why does he have to be so... different? Does he like seeing my mind twist and writhe in utter perplexity? AUGH!

It's been two days. For the most part I've stayed in my room... but I'm rather worried about Pip. He isn't in the kitchen. Nor is he in his room. Or any of the other places I've looked. He's good at hiding...

"...Feel bad about it, though..."

Where'd that come from? I look right and left, up and down.

"No!"

It came from through the wall...

"Eat, darling!"

I press my ear against the wall.

"... Please!"

I slide my ear along to the edge of the wall and notice a door I'd never seen before. Here... I open the door. Behind it is a plain room with simple light colored wooden floors and white walls. Pip lies on the floor in the center of the room, Padma is leaning over him.

"Kim!"

Pip almost sits up but falls back down again. Padma runs up to me with a pleading expression,

"Please! Get him to eat something!"

She kind of hugs me and trots out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. I look over at Pip. He's lying pitifully on the floor. Jeez... does he always act like this? It was just another whore! I walk over and sit next to him. I heave a quiet sigh. I don't know what to say. I feel weird in this awkward pause! I look over at Pip; he's shifted over, now on his side facing me. His eyes are focusing on the floor though. I lean over,

"It's really not all bad."

His head snaps up and he looks at me. I try to smile, I really do. But it just comes out as a lopsided frown. Next thing I know, boom! Pip scoops me up into his embrace and hugs me tight. I hear him sniffle over my shoulder,

"You are so kind to me!"

I feel weird. I'm on Pip's lap and he's hugging me... I brush some of his hair away from his ear with my nose and whisper,

"I'm sorry..."

He sniffs again and pulls out of the hug, giving me a puzzled look,

"You have nothing to be sorry about! I can't believe I did this to you!"

I sigh and manage a chuckle.

"Y'know... when I... pushed her, I didn't ever think of how you'd feel... I most certainly didn't expect such a... strong reaction..."

"What are you saying?"

I smile half-heartedly. Pip's face contorts into the most shocked expression.

"I didn't think you'd get so upset from just killing another whore."

He gapes at me. I notice his breath is getting heavier and quicker. He looks away.

"You... pushed her? How could you? Why?"

Pip looks back up at me, he has a sorrowful face.

"Easily," I boast, "I just pushed her. And you know why."

His expression changes rapidly to extreme anger with every word I say. What did I do? He hated her too! He throws me violently from his lap. I fall hard on my butt. He jumps up and yells furiously at me,

"You made me kill your _mother_? You _made_ me!"

I've never seen him this way! He's pissed! I stand up to look him in the eye.

"But-!"

He cuts me off with a slap. I touch my face gingerly. Ow!

"You don't know how much I'd _give_ to even _meet_ my birth mother! But unfortunately she killed herself so that's not possible! But _you_! You _had_ a mother! You had her and you took advantage of her! How could you?"

Now I'm getting pissed.

"You wouldn't understand! I lived with her my whole life with that... that _bitch_ and what do I have to show for it? Hm? Nothing! I am _shit_ poor! If you knew how I felt... if you knew... you'd have done the _same_!"

"Never would I kill my mother! That's parricide!"

"God! Why do you care so much Pip? She was a drunk, a whore, and a bitch!"

"That's no excuse to _drag _others into _your_ problems!"

"You brought yourself into it! Don't give me that bullshit! You brought it on yourself when _you_ killed her! It's not my fault you go _crazy_ at night!"

Pip steps back, he seems hurt and offended. Good.

"Y'know what? I wish you weren't the other Key!"

Oh, that's mature. I'll never stoop to that childish-

"Yeah? Well, me too!"

Ok, that was immature. Auuugh! I turn on my heel and stomp out the door. I stomp to the kitchen. Pip is being such a little bitch! Padma skips towards me, a cheery tone in her voice,

"So he's going to eat, yes?"

"I don't care if he never eats! I hope he dies!"

Padma scoffs at me,

"I knew he wouldn't eat when _you_ asked!"

I grind my teeth.

"Rot in hell!"

"Oh, Vishnu! If you hate it so much here, you can go back to your nothing life with nobody."

She giggles. I slam my fist on the table and storm off upstairs. I grab my things my few shirts, my two pairs of jeans, and stuff the violently into my only backpack. Padma that slut! Pip that asshole! Dammit! I see the sketchbook Pip gave me, now brimming with drawings, on the nightstand. I spit on it and leave.


	15. Old Apartment Black and Blues

Chapter 15: Old Apartment Blacks and Blues

The only thing I have to lose right now is my sense of sight. It's so cold my other senses decided to shut down. I pass a Holiday Inn and see the sign. Y'know that sign that's electric that shows the time and stuff. Thirty three degrees. Oh... so cold! I bring my jacket up to my face and cover my nose. I blow hot breath into it and rub my hands together. This is another reason I hate Vegas: in winter it can drop below 32 degrees and still no snow. I look up from the jacket and see my old apartment complex. Sun Coast Apartments. God, I hate this place. I shiver and look toward the apartments. ... I do need a place to stay. I guess I have no better options. I jog toward the apartment. The window over the door is usually unlocked. I run up the three flights of stairs and round the familiar corners and make my way to the apartment. I stop at the door. The lights are off and there aren't new tenants... so I guess it's ok. I put my foot up on the doorknob and pull myself into the room through the small window. I twist around and pull my feet through. I turn again and jump down. I remember when mother would get drunk and forget she had a daughter and lock me outside. Pshaw.

"Well, well, well,"

I muse quietly to myself. I look around the apartment and my eyes fall on the bedroom door. Ah. I remember so many things about this room. I walk in and sit on the sheet-less bed. This is where it happened... Augh! This silence is deafening! I sit and zone out for an hour and a half.

"What time is it?"

I sigh heavily. Oh, I want to go home. But is it at Pip's house or here? I have had bad experiences at both, but... yeah. Sigh. I guess I'll just go back to Pip's house. He won't kick me out after our argument will he? I guess I'll see when I get there. I stand up and brush the dust off my ass and walk toward the door, which I had closed behind me as a matter of habit. I'm not used to getting privacy so, I think it comes with the territory. I have no idea what I'm thinking about... I sigh happily as I reach for the doorknob. The second my finger tips touch it, a cold terrifying chill runs up my spine. My breath suddenly gets heavy and labored. What the hell? I shake again, almost like a mini seizure, without the thrashing about. Have you ever felt like there's something out there and it's coming for you? That's how I feel now. I have goose bumps and hair is standing on end. What other signs are there? Now I know someone is on the other side of this door. I hear faint footsteps, getting louder but still soft as they approach the door. I can barely think with my heart pounding so hard in my ears. I can't move. A thump sounds from outside. My heart beats faster as the footsteps stop. I can see the shadow of two feet below the door. The moon is bright tonight. Wait. What if it's Pip? What if he came to say he's sorry? My pulse slows a bit but it's still going quick. I look out the window like maybe the answers to my questions are there, but only the moonlight flooding the room offers any hint. Pip isn't Pip at night. He's Feran. My heartbeat starts up again as the doorknob rattles a bit. I stop breathing. The knob starts to turn. I grab it with both hands trying to keep it from turning to open. In my mind I'm screaming but I can't find the breath to do it. I try to keep the door closed, it just won't. The door slams open and hits me in the chest, knocking me flat on my ass. I start breathing again. Shallow, rapid breaths. A figure shrouded in the darkness steps slowly in. Holy shit... I'm gonna die. I back up, sliding on my butt, toward the wall. A glint of moonlight reflects off of the man's eyes and gives a pale, dull shine to his eyes.

"And you think you had it bad,"

The man walks slowly into the light. He continues,

"What about your poor, old mother?"

As he walks into the light I notice he's barefoot, wearing dirty jeans stained with fresh blood. I can't breathe!

"Are you ready?"

As he approaches she notices blood on his hands. He licks a bit off and drops his hand back at his side. I try to back up more but I can't. I'm back against the wall. He lunges forward, grabbing me just above my elbow, digging his nails into my skin, I'm already bleeding. With his other hand he pushes me flat on my back. I clench my teeth hard trying not to cry or scream.

"Let me go, please! Let me _go_!"

He keeps the grip on my arm but takes his other hand and runs his nails down my cheek. I start to bleed again. He leans over and licks the blood off of my face. I try and throw him off but he's already straddling my waist.

"Scream for me! Beg for your life! Cry for help!"

Padma's words ring in my mind again, "If you hate it so much here, you can go back to your nothing life with nobody!" I relax the muscles in my neck and my head lolls to the side. A tear runs down my cheek. I don't care anymore!

"...No one would come..."

"Aw, what a shame, no one will help you,"

Feran whispered sarcastically. He chuckles cruelly.

"Not again!"

Memories I had spent years learning to block out come flooding back. Robert... the booze... everything!

"Oh so this isn't new, is it? You know what happens next."

His hand slides from my chest to my thigh. He squeezes me and rips through the jeans making me bleed again.

"Please, don't..."

He reaches up and strikes me with the back of his hand. Ow! Dammit it stings!

"I hope you like it rough."

He rapes me.

Oh... I hurt... I feel something heavy on top of me. I move my arms and I can only feel someone. Pip. No, Feran! No, it's Pip. Pip is Feran at night and Pip in the daytime. So Pip is lying on top of me. He stirs and sleepily rises balancing over me with a hand by my head. He jumps up in surprise,

"Holy crap!"

As he jumps up, the sheet that was over the two of us went with it. Now that I'm actually looking, I see all these scratches and cuts. All over my body. Pip can't tell I'm awake yet. He turns quickly on his heel once he notices I'm nude.

"Oh my god! What happened? Oh my god... she's gonna hate me forever! What do I tell her?"

He sheepishly glances back over is shoulder at me. I'm not sure if he feels guilty or it's that I'm naked. All I can see is the hot blush on his cheeks. The sheet we'd "shared" is wrapped around his waist. Augh... my... everything hurts. I prop myself up on my elbows. Pip rips the sheet off of himself, exposing his bony butt. He ripped the sheet in half and threw one of the halves to me. He wraps his waist in the cloth and walks about the room looking for his clothes. There's a really long, awkward pause as Pip dresses. I get up and wrap the half sheet around my torso. Pip looks over at me as I reach for my backpack and grab some extra clothes. His expression is guilty and solemn. I can understand why...

"He... he didn't hurt you _that_ badly did he?"

I snap my bra in the front and gaze at him balefully.

"No, he was just the perfect gentleman."

I pull my underpants up underneath the sheet. I pull the sheet off and put on my pants and shirt. Pip watches me uncomfortably.

"I... I'll take you where ever you want to go."

I sigh heavily.

"I have nowhere to go."

I take the sheet and stuff it in my backpack.

"You can still stay at my house... I mean if... you want to."

There _is_ nowhere. If he's locked up, there's not much danger. I mean if, if lock him up every night, I'll be ok. Ok, fine.

"Ok... fine."

Pip meets my gaze and gives a weak half smile. He straightens up his shirt and walks to the door. He holds open the door for me with his eyes trained on the ground. He is still so nervous. Honestly I can understand why. He leads me downstairs and we catch a cab back to his house.


End file.
